Licorice's Secret
by jubileena
Summary: Licorice finds an amulet at the taffy lake, and every time she touches water with the amulet,she will become a mermaid. Now she has a secret, and she wants to keep it. Will her secret stay a secret? Read to find out.
1. The start of it all

I don't own the characters , or Wreck it ralph.

Licorice Liqued was walking to the Taffy lake after a long day of racing. She wanted to take a swim, it wasn't often that she got to swim. She quickly changed her clothes and took off her shoes before walking into the water. She had always loved the water, however, she could never explain why. She took her first step into the water, and she felt like she could be there forever, however, in a few hours , she would need to go home. She went underwater and came up a few minutes later, with a new necklace.

"Wow, I never thought I would find a necklace in the lake."Licorice said, holding the necklace up into the light.

She was right, you wouldn't find a necklace like the one she found in the lake. The necklace that she found was a jewel that was cut into the shape of a butterfly, it was blue and it was attached to a beaded chain. Licorice looked at it in the light before she put it on. She could feel something happen as soon as she put it on, but she paid no attention to it. However, when she finally began swimming, she noticed that she was a lot faster than usual. Licorice really didn't mind this, she loved her new speed in the water. For the rest of the day, she enjoyed the water. She swam until she got a call on her phone. She got out of the water to answer it. Pulling it out of her bag, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"Licorice asked.

"Where are you?"Witchy, Licorice's sister asked.

"At the lake."Licorice stated, casually.

"Oh, ok, well, it's time to come home."Witchy said.

"Ok, I'm coming."Licorice said, before hanging up.

Licorice quickly changed her clothes and put her shoes on before packing her things up and going home.


	2. The discovery

Chapter 2

Licorice and Witchy had just gotten they left , both girls were talking about the indecent from earlier.

"What was that?"Witchy asked.

"Idon't know." Licorice said , looking at her amulet ,which was glowing.

"This is creepy"Licorice confessed.

"I know." Witchy said. And the two entered the house.

*In the fungeon *

Creamy was in her cell , she knew what happened at the lake. She giggled to herself about it.

"So , Licorice is a mermaid , we'll just see what everyone thinks of that. "

She immediately started writing a letter for Vanellope.

*With Licorice and Witchy*

Licorice had just gotten up , and went to wash her face , when she touched the water , she fell ,and she noticed she had a tail.

"When did I get a tail?Licorice asked herself as Witchy walked in.

"Are you ok?"Witchy asked.

"No."Licorice said.

"What is this?" The two asked and thought about it all day.


	3. Sisterly advice

Chapter 3

Witchy tried everything she could think of to help, and was now rubbing the tail.

"Ow, ok, this hurts."Licorice said.

'I'm sorry, but we have to get rid of this tail."Witchy apologized.

Then,there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"Licorice asked.

"I don't know."Witchy said.

Witchy walked out of the bathroom,to see who was there,it was Swizzle.

"Hey,are you ready for the races?"Swizzle asked.

"We're almost ready."Witchy said,quickly.

"Are you ok?"Swizzle asked.

"Yeah,just busy."Witchy said,and slammed the door.

**(Back with Licorice and witchy)**

"What should I do?"Licorice asked

"Don't touch water around the racers,and calm down."Witchy said,calmly,hoping to calm down her sister.

"I'll try."Licorice said.

Licorice tried to calm down,and the tail remained , and the girls were now on the verge of screaming.

"That didn't work."Licorice said,clearly annoyed.

"Let's take the necklace off,and see if that helps."Witchy said,removing the necklace, and the girls sighed of releif as Licorice's red tail became two legs again.

"That was creepy."Licorice said.

"I know,"Witchy said"but I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

This left Licorice curious about what Witchy meant,but she followed Witchy,leaving the advice in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Creamy's plans

Creamy had just finished writing the letter, and smiled.

"Let's see how Licorice and the others feel after this."Creamy said.

creamy knew Licorice's secret , and she had planned to reveal the secret to the arcade , but first , Sugar Rush.

An Oreo guard , Mike , had just walked up to the girl ,shaking in fear.

While he, walked to her , he thought: Why do I always get stuck with her?!

Creamy didn't really wait for him to reach her , and she instead threw the letter at him.

Mike read the letter and looked shocked , the letter talked about Licorice being a mermaid and how dangerous she would be to the game.

"Take that to Vanellope,please?"Creamy said , obviously not trying to be sweet.

The guard took the letter , and ran to Vanellope's office.

"I can't wait for the reactions once the others find out." Creamy chuckled.

* With Vanellope*

Vanellope was on her laptop , and put it down when she saw Mike , who silently handed her the letter.

Vanellope read over the letter , and sat it down ,quite surprised.

"I don't believe that Licorice is a mermaid , Looks like I have no choice but to make an announcement." Vanellope said as she walked to her podium.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vanellope had called a meeting after the roster race, everyone was nervous, but Licorice was exceptionally nervous. Her and Witchy had a pretty good idea of what the meeting was about. Vanellope could see the look in the girls' faces, but told them nothing, the two got the same reaction from the walked up to her podium and began to speak.

What's this about, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Yeah, what is this about?"Gloyd asked, really curious.

"Calm down, everyone," Vanellope said, and started to explain," now, I have reason to believe that we have a mermaid among us."

This caused everyone to question who the mermaid was. Everyone was curious and they were all asking about the mermaid, until Vanellope spoke up again.

"Alright, everyone, calm down." Vanellope said.

Witchy, Licorice, Shy and Lord candy cane all pretended not to know what the others were talking about, Jubileena and Candlehead noticed the four different looks on their faces, the two girls walked over to the four children, and tried to change the subject.

"Hi, Licorice, Shy."Candlehead said, sitting down next to the two.

"Hi, Candles."Shy said, angered.

"What happened?" Candlehead listened as Shy started to explain.

Jubileena wasn't having any better luck, Witchy got irritated and constantly tried to avoid Jubileena, but Jubi kept finding Witchy, making her even angrier.

The meeting wasn't as bad as bad as the refreshments session. Licorice had water spill on her, and she instantly ran to the bathroom.

"It's only water, Licorice."Rancis said.

"I know, I just need to go."Licorice said, quickly.

A second after that happened:Shy and Witchy ran to check on Licorice, Lord candy cane, jubileena and Candlehead also came with the two.

*With Licorice*

Just as Licorice reached the bathroom, she immediately got her tail, from her Scarlet red tail to her white tank top.

"Great, just great."Licorice said, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of Reactions

Once everyone had gotten to the bathroom, Shy knocked on the door, waiting for Licorice to ansewer.

"Licorice?"Called Shy.

"Shy?"The girl asked on the other side.

"Can I come in?'Shy asked.

"Yes."Licorice said,freaking out.

As the fruit themed girl entered, she was excited with what she saw, there, in front of her, she saw that her little sister was a mermaid. The two girls also had different expressions, Licorice was scared, Wihle Shy was happy to see her.

"Girls?"Witchy called, and entered when the girls responded.

*With Creamy*

Creamy just smiled, having a feeling that Vanellop told everyone, she began on phase two, which was to make sure everyone knew who the mermaid was. So, she began writing another letter. It said:

'Dear, Vanellope,

I'm just writing this letter to tell you who the mermaid is, well I think you'd like to know that Licorice is the mermaid, if you don't believe me, tell her to show you, or have a pool party or some gathering, make sure she comes, and then by 'accident' spill water on her and make sure she has nowhere else to go, but to stay were she is, and you should see her tail within twenty seconds.

Please do this as soon as you can. That should clear some things up, hope it helps.

Yours truly, Creamy Buttercap.

Creamy knew all of this, because she knew when Licorice would be swimming, and she was able to get an amulet, and she somehow got Witchy's wand.

"Let's see what happens now." Creamy said, to herself.


	7. Suspicions arising

The next day, Candella was talking to Popsilcella about what was going on in seither rush.

"What do you think is going on?" Candella asked Popsiclella, while she pushed strands of hair out of her face.

"I don't know, but remember when Vanellope made the announcement?" Candella asked.

"Yeah" Popsiclella said.

"And you know how Licorice just ran off after the meeting?" Candella continued.

"Yeah."Popsiclella said, getting an idea of what her friend was talking about.

"Come here, I have to tell you something." Candella said, as her friend came closer.

All that could be heard next was a gasp.

"No way."Popsiclella said, amazed.

"Way."Candella said, truthfully.

By that time, Vanellope had called another meeting. While everyone was arriving, Vanellope reread the note, to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, she didn't understand it, so, she had to ask Creamy, because no one else knew either.

Creamy and Vanellope)

Vanellope had just made it down to Creany's cell, and she was talking to Creamy.

Creamy, what's going on?"Vanellopee asked.

"I know nothing, Vanellope."Creamy said.

"How is all of this happening?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know."Creamy said, hiding the fact that she stole Witchy's wand.

"Alright."Vanellope said, leaving.

(The meeting)

"Hello, everyone." Vanellope said.

"Hello."The racers said, everyone said, getting tired of this, though Vanellope didn't notice.

"Why are we here?"Creme asked.

What Vanellope said next, no one could expect.

Licorice is a mermaid." Vanellope said.

At that moment, everyone had turned over to Licorice, their eyes in shock.

"You can't prove that." Shy said.

"Yes, she can." Taffyta said.

"What are you all going to do, spy on me?"Licorice asked.

The racers soon walked towards Licorice.


	8. the interrogation

The racers were inching closer to Licorice, each time a racer stepped closer to the girl, she would back up more. The kids did this until Licorice found herself sitting in a chair, the children forced the girl into the chair, turned the light off and then they shined a light in her face. They soon began the interrogation.

"Licorice L. Liqued, are you or are you not hiding something from us?"Minty asked.

Licorice was hesitant at first, and was for a few minutes. This aggrivated the racers, and they simply continued the interoggation.

"Answer us."Taffyta said.

"Come on, guys,stop."Candlehed begged.

The racers took no notice to the girl.

"Yeah, can we please stop?"Jubileena asked.

Once again, she was unnoticed.

What happened next no one could expect, Shy and Creme got up and started to attack people.

Shy leapt at Taffyta and started attacking her. Creme did the same with minty. This continued until Rancis turned back to the now agitated Licorice-themed girl.

"Now, what are you hiding?"Rancis demanded.

"I told you, nothing."Licorice repeated.

Witchy walked in, and everyone stopped. Witchy walked in, looking annoyed.

"What's going on?!"Witchy snapped.

"None of your busisness."Gloyd said.

Lod candy cane walked in soon after.

"What's going on?" Lord candy cane asked, and Jubileena and Shy started to explain.

Meanwhile, Witchy was talking to Licorice.

"What happened, sis?"Witchy asked.

"Long story." Licorice sighed.

"You can tell me."Witchy said.

The four started explaining to the two what happened.

"It is my buisness!"Witchy yelled at Gloyd.


	9. Chapter 9

Witchy and Gloyd were staring at each other, clearly losing their patience, Witchy was the first to sat tracking at's going on?"Witchy asked, through her teeth.

"Nothing."Gloyd said, getting scared.

Witchy ran at Gloyd and tackled him,causing the two to start fighting.

At that point, everyone else had gathered around the two, watching the fight.

"Ready to tell me?" Witchy asked.

"No."Gloyd said.

Alright." Witchy said, putting Gloyd in a head lock.

The racers started to cheer for Witchy or Gloyd, until Vanellope came.

"Break it up, you two."Vanellope said, breaking them apart.

After that, the racers had to leave.

*That night*

Licorice was stirring violently in her bed, having a nightmare.

*The nightmare *

Licorice was racing on the track feeling care-free, when she suddenly lost control of her cart and screamed.

"Ah, help me!"Licorice shouted. But to no avail.

The kart soon crashed and Licorice went flying out and into the taffy lake, becoming a mermaid, and attracting people.

"A mermaid, a real mermaid." A lollipop fan said.

Licorice was soon in arms screaming.

*Reality*

Licorice woke up, in a cold sweat.

"What am I going to do?"Licorice asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Licorice got out of her bed and went to Witchy's room. She knocked on the door, and waited

Patiently for Witchy to answer.. Area minutes later, Witchy came out.

Hi, Witchy, I'm sorry to wake you up at 3 in the morning, but can we talk, please?" Licorice asked.

"Sure, sis, come on in." Witchy said.

"Thank you."Licorice said, walking in.

(2 minutes later)

Witchy and Licorice were sitting in Witchy's room, talking, Licorice was telling Witchy about her dream, and Witchy tried to figure it out. After Licorice had finished, Witchy was still thinking, and started to talk.

"It sounds like this other part of you is taking over your emotions." Witchy said.

"Oh, great."Licorice said, sarcastically.

Witchy walked over to her desk, and came back a minute later, with a spell book.

"This could take a while." Witchy warned her sister.

However, Licorice was already asleep.

Witchy laughed, softly, and picked Licorice up, and took her back to her room, and tucked her in her bed.

Witchy walked back to her room, thinking about what to do.

She thought about it for the rest of the night.

(Sorry if Witchy is out of character. Next chapter: Surprising answers)


	11. Surprising answers

Surprising answers

Witchy was searching in her spell book, she was getting frustrated, there was nothing in her book about mermaids.

"Fudge! "Witchy shouted, as she slammed her book shut.

Witchy soon started to think about this while she got ready for the race. She soon finished getting ready, and made her way to the racetrack. At the race, Witchy was talking to Candella.

"Good luck today, Witchy. " Said Candella.

"Thanks, Candella." Said Witchy.

Witchy and Candella sat next to each other to talk before the races, Candella was the first to speak.

"Do you want to come over later, Witchy? "Candella asked.

"Sure." Witchy said

Licorice and Candlehead walk by, talking.

(Candlehead and Licorice)

"Licorice, do you want to come over to my house llater? "Candlehead asked.

"Sure, Cakehead." Licorice said.

(At Witchy and Licorice's house, Witchy's room)

"So, Licorice, I have bad news. "Witchy said.

Licorice tensed up at this and decided to speak.

"What's wrong? "Licorice asked.

Witchy took a deep breath and started to explain.

"There is nothing in my spell book to fix this problem." Witchy said.

Licorice didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Great, just great." Licorice said.

Witchy walked over to her sister, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we can fix this. "Witchy said., gently.

"Thanks, Witchy. "Licorice said.

The two girls hugged each other and smiled.

"I have to get ready, I'm going to Candella's." Witchy said.

"I have to get ready, too, I'm going to Cake head's house. "Licorice said.

The two girls walked out of the room and downstairs, going their separate ways.

Sorry it doesn't make sense.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long hiatus, but I've been really busy with school, so we'll see what I can do with this chapter.

Creamy was of course, still in her cell, and was of course, thinking of a way to escape when suddenly, an idea hit her: A disguise. Creamy got a sinister grin on her face.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner?"Creamy asked.

Creamy's guard, Mike, walked up to her.

He reluctantly got close to the sour girl.

"Do you need anything?"The Oreo guard asked.

Creamy glared at him and wanted to scream, but she didn't, instead she said calmly she needed a new outfit. Mike, being dumb, got her a new outfit, and Creamy quickly put it on. Creamy now wore a purple dress, black boots, black leggings and her hair was down. She admired herself in the mirror and smirked.

A few hours later, another gaurd came to check on her, not being the gaurd who deals with her, he had no idea on who she was. This gaurd, Jake, was new and was learning about all the prisoners. He came to check on Creamy, but he didn't recognize her.

"You aren't Creamy."Jake said.

Creamy quickly came up with a new name.

"No, I'm Gabrielle Grape."Creamy lied, coming up with a name that came into her head.

The guard simply nodded and unlocked her chains. When she was free, He let her leave.

When Creamy left, she went looking for a way to cause trouble. Through hiding in bushes, she saw Licorice walking by, she left out of the bushes, which Suprised the red haired girl.

"Who are you?"Licorice asked.

Creamy remembered her name and she told her.

"I'm Gabrielle Grape."Creamy lied again.

"Nice to meet you,"Licorice said, "I'm going to a friend's house, would you like to come?"Licorice asked, being genuine.

Creamy smiled, this was a perfect time to cause trouble.

"Yes, I would."Creamy said, Licorice smiled and took her to Candlehead's house.


End file.
